The Second Triwizard Tournament
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: New Tournament, new champions. While the three champions compete for the trophy, the real prize they all want is Hermione. Who will win her, and who will win the tournament? Now under editing and revising.
1. The Three Champions

**Hi there! This is my first story. It's a little boring at first, but I promise it gets better.**

**This has no real time period. Everyone is still alive and Voldemort has no part in this story. Also, Beauxbatons are not in this.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I just live in their world ;)**

"Now time for the names of the champions!" Dumbledore announced.

He dimmed the lights in the Great Hall with a flick of his wand. He approached the Goblet of Fire and the flames erupted high into the air. A piece of paper floated in the air and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" he yelled

The Durmstrangs applauded and cheered for Viktor as he walked to the front of the room. He shook Dumbledore's hand, then proceeded to the back room. Another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet. Dumbledore grabbed this piece also. There was still a little flame on the paper; Dumbledore blew it out, then looked at the name.

"The Hogwarts champion is Ronald Weasley!"

Everyone from Hogwarts cheered except the Slytherins, who stared with loathe.

Ron looked stunned. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, then shoved him gently to his feet. He smiled back at her, then walked to the front of the hall. He shook Dumbledore's hand, then disappeared into the back room.

The last piece of paper flew out of the flames. Dumbledore took it and read:

"Another Hogwarts champion! Draco Malfoy!"

Draco strutted proudly to the front of the room while the Slytherins cheered and whistled. He quickly shook Dumbledore's hand, then quickly made his way to the back room. Dumbledore turned back to face the hall and smiled.

"Our three champions! The first task will be somewhere between four weeks and eight weeks. Now go back to your common rooms and have a lovely night."

Hermione and Harry got up and headed to the back room. Hermione groaned. Harry looked at her.

"Aren't you happy for Ron, Hermione?"

"Of course I am, but… girls will try to get him for themselves. Love potions disguised, presents. Plus these dangerous tasks…"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, he loves you. Love potions wear off. And Ron can handle the tasks with help from you."

They reached the door to the room and Harry opened it for her. "Hermione!" was what she heard when she walked in. The next thing she knew, Ron had picked her up and was spinning her around in the air. She quickly put her hands on Ron's shoulders for balance. He set her lightly down on the ground, removing his hands from her waist.

"Isn't this great?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"It's wonderful." she said, hugging him.

Malfoy walked over and rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two." he said.

Ron pulled away from Hermione, but put his arm around her waist and looked at him. "Jealous much Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered at him. "Jealous? Of you? Being with…"

He looked at Hermione and stared. She noticed his stare, her face went red, and she stared at the floor. Malfoy cleared his throat, then left the room, looking back at Hermione.

"We should be going." she said, still staring at the floor.

"Oh, right." Ron said, letting go of her to grab his bag.

Harry was the first out, followed by Hermione. They left so quickly, Ron had to catch up. By then, they were already climbing the marble staircase.

"Guys, wait for me!" Ron shouted, finally catching up with them. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist again and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and put her arm around Ron's waist. Harry looked at Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back, then looked down at Hermione. There was a moment of silence, where the only sound was their footsteps, but it was broken by Ron.

"What do you think was up with Malfoy down there?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking at her. She started biting her lip nervously. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back again.

"What do you two know that I don't?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Y-you really don't know?" Harry asked, sounding unsure.

Ron looked blankly between them. Harry sighed.

"Malfoy obviously fancies Hermione. So you two need to be careful around him. He'll try to get to you Hermione."

Ron and Hermione both nodded.

_Flashback end_

November. Ron had felt the anxiety growing since the champion's feast, anticipating the first task.

One night, as Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered the common room, Ginny rushed up to them.

"Hello Ginny. What's going on?" Harry said, looking around at all the excited faces in the common room.

"The first task is in two days." she responded, looking at her brother.

Ron's eyes widened at the news. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"C'mon Ron, I'll take you to the restroom." Hermione said.

Hermione took Ron's arm, walking him out of the common room. Ginny sighed.

"I wish I could find a perfect guy for me like Hermione has." she said, looking at the portrait hole where they had disappeared.

"Maybe you don't have to keep looking." Harry said, taking her hand.

She looked down at their hands, then at Harry.

* * *

><p>Ron was throwing up in a stall while Hermione waited outside. When he came out, Hermione walked over to him and patted him gently on the back.<p>

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"I'll be all right." he answered, giving her a small smile.

"It'll be okay Ron. I'll help you, you know that."

"I know, and I'm glad. You're the most brilliant person I know."

He hugged her tightly. She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the neck.

"Thanks." she mumbled, lips still pressed against his neck.

The vibration from her lips made the hair on his neck stand up, but he smiled.

They made their way back through the few corridors and re-entered the common room. When they stepped inside, it went silent.

"Just ignore them." Ron whispered, grabbing Hermione's hand proudly.

She nodded, walking through the silent common room. As she walked, she noticed Lavender Brown watching Ron admiringly. She felt a bit of jealousy go through her. Ron followed her gaze and saw Lavender looking at him. He whispered something to Hermione, making her giggle. Lavender looked away, crossing her arms.

They made it to Hermione's dormitory she shared with Ginny. She stopped in front of the door, turning to face Ron. They stared into each others eyes for awhile, then Ron leaned slowly. Hermione's heart started to beat faster, knowing what was coming. She closed her eyes and… She opened her eyes. He had only kissed her on the cheek.

Disappointment flooded through her. Her eyes were sad and she looked at the floor.

"Good night Ron." she said, opening the door.

"Night."

**Well, this wasn't too bad from the first time I modified it. Just had to change it a little.**


	2. An Invitation

The next day at lunch, Hermione rushed into the Great Hall, sitting between Ron and Harry.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said.

"Hello Ron. What's your strategy for tomorrow?" she asked, putting some food onto her plate.

"Ummm…." he said, thinking hard.

"Okay, I have a plan for you. I thought this might happen." she said, laughing a bit.

Ron gave her a grateful look and a smile, then started to eat again. Hermione started to eat, but felt like someone was watching her. She looked across the table to the Slytherin table. Malfoy sat there, smirking at her.

"Ron, can we go?" she asked, putting her focus onto him.

Ron saw the look in her eye and looked around. He spotted Malfoy looking at Hermione and sneered at him.

"C'mon Hermione." he mumbled, getting up.

She did the same. He took her hand as they walked. Ron made a joke and Hermione laughed. Ginny smiled at them, then walked over to Malfoy.

"Hermione will never be with you, so you should just stop plotting." she said.

"Oh she will. I'll win the competition and Hermione." he said.

"You're so full of yourself! If you break them up, you'll have to deal with me."

She walked away from him and sat down next to Harry.

"I really hope Ron wins this competition." she said.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron sat on the common room couch. Hermione's legs laid across Ron's.<p>

"Hermione?" Ron said, starting to make shapes on her ankle with his finger.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

"I need something for one of the tasks."

"Ron, we can get gillyweed from Neville later."

"No, no. Not that."

"What is it then?" she asked curiously.

"A date. For the ball." he said.

"Oh." she said, looking away.

"Would you go with me? I mean, you know, if you don't have plans…"

Hermione giggled at him. "Of course I'll go with you."

Ron smiled, looking up at her. "There's another problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't dance."

**Oh Ron. I would really like to receive some reviews people :)**


	3. The First Task

"Ron. Ron wake up."

Ron moaned, rolling over in bed.

"Ron, you have to get up."

Ron ignored this, trying to fall back asleep.

"Okay. I'll just let these spiders crawl on you."

Ron jumped out of bed, away from the voice. Harry stood there laughing at him.

"Oh very funny Harry."

"C'mon, the task starts in an hour."

Ron groaned, his nerves going wild. He started to dress, thinking about the task. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind.

"Hermione."

He threw on a shirt, ran out of his room, and through the common room. Before reaching her door, Lavender stopped him.

"Good luck Ron." she said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks. Excuse me." he said quickly, pushing past her.

He walked up to her door and knocked. There were footsteps and the door opened. It was Ginny.

"Hey Gin. Can I talk to Hermione?"

"I thought she was with you."

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Neither have I. She didn't come here last night, so I just figured she was with you."

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was needed for something?"

"Overnight?"

"True… I don't know. Sorry."

Ron walked away, starting to get scared. He went down to the champions tent alone, sitting on the couch and thinking of her. Before he knew it, all the other champions had arrived and Dumbledore started explaining the rules.

"All you have to do is go out there and save your friend from a dragon. Draco, you have the Swedish Short-Snout. Viktor, you have the Common Welsh Green. Ron, you have the Hungarian Horntail."

Ron gulped. This was worse than he thought.

"Also, you will all be going out at the same time. So get ready."

Ron, Draco, and Viktor lined up next to each other. Ron and Draco glared at each other. Looking into those eyes, he remembered him staring at Hermione. He felt fury boil inside him. He got ready to hurt him, but Draco and Viktor ran out onto the field.

Ron followed, catching up with them. They stopped once inside the arena. The dragons were there, each guarding a person. The Common Welsh Green was to the right, guarding a Durmstrang boy, who was in some sort of enchantment. To the right, the Swedish Short-Snout was guarding Crabbe, also in an enchantment. In the middle, the Hungarian Horntail stood tall, guarding some sort of cage, in which a girl was standing.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

She looked at him and smiled, relieved.

"Ron!" she yelled back.

He took off running towards her, happy she was okay… well, not completely. He battled the dragon as he ran, trying to think of a way to distract it. He send a spell towards the wall behind the Horntail. A large piece of it fell on its head. It fell, unconscious.

He reached the cage, examining it.

"Stand back Hermione. Reducto!"

The lock broke and the door swung open. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and ran back through the arena. Hermione ran slightly behind him, still holding his hand. They ran into the champions tent and stopped, catching their breath. Hermione walked over to the couch and collapsed.

"You… okay?" Ron asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

He dragged an armchair next to the couch and sat down. He looked at her again to see that she was sleeping. He smiled, leaning back and relaxing. Draco and Crabbe came in, both out of breath. Ron felt hatred for Draco again. He stood up and walked up to Malfoy.

"What Weasley?" he whispered.

Ron threw a punch, but he blocked it with his hand.

"Do you really want to wake her up?" he snarled quietly.

Ron looked at Hermione's peaceful face, then looked back at Malfoy.

"Fine, but just because she's sleeping."

Viktor, the Durmstrang boy, and Dumbledore entered. Dumbledore saw Hermione sleeping, then looked at the champions.

"The winner is Ron. Draco is in second and Viktor's in third." he whispered.

Dumbledore turned and left the tent. Ron smirked at Draco, then walked over to Hermione.

"Going to wake her up are you?" Draco said, still whispering.

Ron scooped Hermione up in his arms.

"No, this will work." he whispered back.

He smiled the whole way back to Gryffindor tower. People congratulated him as he walked. While he walked through the portrait hole, he was surprised Hermione hadn't woken up with all the noise. He set her down on the couch, then started to walk to his room.

"Ron." a soft voice said.

He turned around to see Hermione standing in the center of the common room.

"Come here." she said, holding out her right hand.

He walked over to her, taking her outstretched hand. Hermione moved Ron's other hand to her waist, then placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Dance lessons." she said simply.

"Oh."

"Okay, you're going to be leading. So move your right foot backwards." she instructed.

He looked at his feet and moved correctly.

"Good. Now when you do that, I'll do this." she said, moving her left foot forward.

He nodded, staring at his feet.

"After that, move your left foot to the left."

He did, and Hermione moved her right foot to the right.

"Now left foot forward." she said.

They moved at the same time.

"Then you just move your right foot to the right."

He did, but was still staring down at his feet. Hermione lifted his chin up to look at her.

"They won't disappear, I promise."

He laughed, looking into her eyes.

"The dance consists of those four steps. Think you can do it without looking at your feet?"

"Yeah, I think I got it."

They swayed slowly, looking into each others eyes. After a while they stopped, still looking into each others eyes. Ron leaned in and snogged Hermione softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. They broke off after a few minutes.

They both smiled, staying in their positions.

"Can we have more dance lessons?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed, and nodded.

**When I was typing this, I just had to add the kiss. Please vote on my poll! Also, if you don't have an account, you can now review this story!**


	4. I Don't Like You

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the comments. They really help. I have a new story up by the way.**

Hermione sat in the common room reading a book. Ron walked in and sat down next to her. She continued to read, and Ron sighed. He grabbed the book out of her hands, looking at it curiously.

"Hey!" she said.

"What is it with you and books?" he said, examining the book like there was some secret in it.

She rolled her eyes and reached for the book. Ron stood up and so did Hermione. He held the book up to his face, still searching for something. Hermione tried to get it again, but every time she did, Ron moved it higher so she couldn't reach.

"Come on Ron!" she whined.

"Oh, did you want this?" he asked innocently, still holding the book out of her reach.

She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, the ball is tomorrow." he said.

"… and?" she said, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"I need another lesson." he said simply.

Hermione looked around the common room. There were at least twenty people in there. Wait… their whole year of Gryffindors were there, chatting in a corner.

"Right now?" she asked nervously.

"Right now."

"Right here?"

"Right here."

He took her hands in his and walked a little bit away from the couch. He moved one of her hands to his shoulder and the other in his hand. Hermione let go and put her hand on his shoulder and grabbed Ron's hand with the one that he put on his shoulder.

"Oops." he said, moving his free hand to her waist.

She smiled and started to move. Ron looked down at feet, making Hermione stop. She tilted his chin up to look at her again.

"Either you like your feet or you don't like me."

"I don't like you."

Hermione looked taken aback. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to walk away. Ron wouldn't let her go keeping her in position. A few tears slid down her face as she turned to look at him.

"I love you."

Hermione stopped.

"What?" she asked, shock overtaking her.

"I don't like you, I love you."

Now she smiled through her tears as Ron started to lead her in the dance. The Gryffindors stared at them as they danced. Most were happy for them, but there were a few that were not.

Lavender stared ruefully at Hermione as they danced.

"That should be me!" she said indignantly to Parvati.

Parvati ignored her, since she had heard this many times before. Lavender swept from the room, wanting to hit something.

Hermione saw Lavender leave, but didn't care.

'He loves me.' Hermione thought, over and over.

They had lost track of time, dancing around the room. They finally came to a stop, still smiling.

"I love you too." she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her. They only broke off when they heard talking behind them. They turned to see Harry and Ginny staring at them. Hermione let go of Ron immediately. They just stared at each other, then Hermione walked to her dormitory.

"Thanks a lot you two." Ron said sarcastically.

They both stayed silent, so Ron went to Hermione's dorm.

He knocked, but there was no answer. He walked inside to see Hermione wearing an orange shirt and pajama pants. Ron walked up behind her slowly.

"Is that my Chudley Cannons shirt?" he asked, smirking.

Hermione jumped and turned around. She Ron and blushed deep red.

"That is my Chudley Cannons shirt. I was wondering where that went."

"Do you want it back? I can go change."

"No, it looks better on you than it does on me."

She smiled and walked over to her bed.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Sure."

He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night 'Mione."

"Good night Ron."

**This was pretty much a time filler so it wouldn't seem too rushed. Please review anyways!**


	5. The Yule Ball

Hermione rushed around her room, trying to get ready for the ball. Ginny was calmly brushing her hair on her bed, watching Hermione rush around. Hermione had one side of her hair straightened, mismatched earrings, her lilac dress wasn't zipped in the back, and she was wearing one high heel.

Ginny got up and zipped her dress closed while she was rummaging through her trunk.

"Hermione. Relax." she said, making her sit down in an armchair.

She grabbed the straightening potion and worked on Hermione's hair. Hermione reached her hand up to help, but Ginny smacked it back down. Once her hair was completely straight, Ginny put it up into an elegant bun.

Ginny applied mascara, blush, eye liner, and eye shadow on Hermione's face. She took out the mismatched earrings and handed her a pair of silver studs, then pulled out her wand.

"Accio high heel!"

Her heel flew out from under Hermione's bed and out of the room. Hermione picked up the front of her dress and walked down the staircase after it.

Ron watched her descend the staircase, holding her shoe in his hands.

"You look amazing." he said when she reached him.

"So do you."

He kneeled on the ground, still holding her shoe. She picked up her dress and stuck out her foot a bit. Ron slid the shoe easily onto her foot, and he smiled.

"Are you Cinderella?" he joked.

"Ha-ha." she said, punching his arm softly.

They walked through the corridors, not saying anything. Ron was thinking about how he could get back at Malfoy. For some reason, he had stopped right before going to the stairs to get to the entrance hall.

"Ron, come on." Hermione said, taking his arm again.

They proceeded down the steps. They could see Pansy Parkinson hanging on Draco's arm and Lavender with Viktor. Draco and Viktor stared at Hermione in awe as she walked down the stairs. Ron gave them a menacing look.

"I've had it with Malfoy. If Viktor starts…" Ron said.

"I'm with you Ron, no matter what."

Malfoy walked up and pushed Ron out if his way.

"Hey Hermione, want to go to the ball with me?" he asked smoothly.

"No. I already have a date. Go back to Pansy. She's the only one desperate enough to take you."

Hermione walked around him to Ron. They linked arms again and walked away.

"Weasley, you and Miss Granger are at the front of the line, since you're in first place." McGonagall instructed.

They stood in front of Malfoy and Pansy, who were bickering quietly.

"You asked me to the ball!" she whispered furiously.

"So? She's better. I was about to let Crabbe ask you, but then realized that I needed a back up plan."

"So I'm just a back up plan?"

"Pretty much."

Music started to play in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione made their way to the dance floor together, followed by the other champions. They took their positions, then started to dance. Ron did it perfectly, not looking at his feet once.

When the song finished, the band played a faster song. Everyone else came onto the dance floor and started to dance. Ron shrugged and started to move around.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Dancing."

"If that's what they call it these days." she said, laughing.

He laughed and grabbed her hands.

"It's fun. Try it."

He danced with her, still doing the ridiculous moves, making her laugh. Hermione saw Draco sitting alone at a table, watching people dance.

"Serves him right." she mumbled.

After a while, a slow song began to play and Ron pulled Hermione to him. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. They swayed slowly to the music, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Now she saw Lavender staring at them and smirked at her. Lavender saw and rolled her eyes.

Hermione took her head off Ron's shoulder and started kissing him, knowing Lavender was still watching. When they broke off, she was nowhere in sight.

"Well this has been a good night." he said happily.

"Yeah. I'm going to sit down."

She walked off the dance floor tiredly and sat at an abandoned table. Ron followed her and sat down next to her.

"Maybe we should just go back to Gryffindor tower." Ron suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

They both stood up and Hermione swayed a bit. Ron put her arm around his shoulder for support. They left the Great Hall, both very tired and slowly falling asleep.

When they reached the portrait hole, Hermione was already asleep and Ron was carrying her. He mumbled the password sleepily and the door swung open. He laid her on the couch and collapsed into a nearby armchair and fell asleep.

**This was a kind of rushed chapter. Not too great to me, but I hope you enjoyed the Lavender part ;)**


	6. Happy Christmas Ron

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I recently finished 'The Princess and the Peasant' as many of you know. I am finally going to finish this story!… Well, not NOW, but I'm not starting another one 'til this is done.**

**I'm also sorry if this is a bad chapter. I'm still kinda on Princess Hermione/peasant Ron mode. Plus I'm writing a new story, so yeah.**

Ron woke up at the sound of people talking and hurried footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Gryffindors rushing around the common room, trunks in hand.

'_What the…?'_

Then he remembered. It was Christmas morning. Some Hogwarts students were going home for the holiday. He, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George were staying though. He looked over to the couch where Hermione had been sleeping. She wasn't there.

'_She must've woke up early.'_

He got up from the armchair and walked to his dorm. He had a pile of presents on his bed. He smiled, sat down on his bed, and picked up the first one. He could feel material underneath the wrapping.

'_From mum and dad' _is what the tag read.

'_Sweater.' _he thought.

He threw the package aside and picked up the next one.

'_From Fred and George'_

He smiled and ripped open the paper. It was a Weasley Wizard Wheezes box. He opened the box excitedly to see a…

"Spider!" he yelled, throwing the box on the floor.

Fred and George walked in, bending over laughing. Fred reached inside the box and picked up the spider.

"It's only stuffed!" he said, still laughing.

Ron scowled at them and turned to the last present.

'_From Harry'_

He stopped and read the name over. He set the present down and started to search the floor.

"What're you looking for?" George asked.

"Hermione's present."

"Excuse me." said a voice from behind Fred and George.

They moved out of the way and Hermione walked in, holding a present in her hand. Ron quickly got off the floor as she walked over to him.

"Happy Christmas Ron." she said, handing him the present.

It was long and slim. He ripped the paper off and stared at it in awe.

"Hermione, this, this is…"

"A Firebolt 100, yeah."

Fred and George looked shocked.

"You bought him the best broom out there?" Fred said, walking forward to look at it.

"Yeah." she said.

"C'mon let's go see how it flies!" Ron said.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out of the common room. They ran through many abandoned corridors before getting outside. Ron straddled the broomstick, then pulled Hermione on behind him. He kicked hard off the ground and they flew into the air. Hermione put her arms around him, and he smiled.

He flew over the lake and Hagrid's hut. He felt Hermione shiver and remembered that they were wearing pajamas. Ron landed by the castle doors and they both got off.

"Sorry about that. I forgot we were still in our pajamas."

" 'S all right."

They made their way back into the castle and over to the Great Hall. By now, most of the people who had stayed, including Malfoy, were in there eating breakfast. Ron held his broom at his side as they walked and people stared at it in awe. They sat down next to Harry in the Great Hall.

"Who got you that?" Harry asked as he stared at Ron's broom.

"Hermione." Ron said, smiling.

Harry smirked at Hermione and she blushed. Ron started to stuff his face, as usual. Hermione just grabbed some toast and ate it slowly. Many people came over to look at Ron's Firebolt 100 and Ron smiled proudly.

"Who got it for you?" Seamus asked incredulously, admiring it in his hands.

"My girlfriend." Ron said, still smiling.

Hermione blushed yet again. They had been considered a couple for a while, but Ron had never called her his _girlfriend_. Nor had she called him her boyfriend.

"Hermione?" Seamus looked up at her.

She nodded, a faint blush still showing on her face.

"Wow. How'd you come up with the money?"

"Yeah, how did you get the money?" Ron asked, turning to look at her.

"Well, I've been saving up for a while now… and you're always talking about that broom…"

She sounded a little sad. It was true, he did talk about that Firebolt for the longest time. He had never even thought about how Hermione felt about it. She would try to talk to him, then he'd just start talking about the broomstick. He mentally kicked himself for being such a jerk.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." he said, taking her hand.

She looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"I thought maybe if you got it, you wouldn't talk about it so much."

"I won't anymore. I was being a git. Please forgive me Hermione."

"It's fine Ron. Really, it is. And, um, did you keep my present with you like I did?"

"Oh! Right! It's up in my trunk. Let's go get it."

Ron took her hand and led her back to Gryffindor Tower. She sat down on the couch, Ron standing in front of her.

"Stay there." he said, hands out in front of him.

He ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Hermione felt excitement fill her. She kept wondering what he could've gotten her. He returned with a rectangular package in his hands. She frowned. It was a book.

"Here you go." he said, handing her the book. He looked really excited.

She smiled and carefully unwrapped the paper. It wasn't just any book. It was a photo album. She flipped through the pages to see pictures of everyone she cared about. Harry. Mum and dad. Ron.

She flipped the page to see a picture of her and Ron at the ball from the previous night. On the other side, a golden heart locket stuck to the page with a piece of tape. Hermione opened it to see a picture of Ron in it, smiling lopsidedly up at her.

"Do you like-?" Ron started, but was cut off by Hermione throwing her arms around him.

"I love it. Thank you."

He took the necklace from her hands and hung it from her neck.

"Perfect." she said, looking at the locket, then at Ron.

He leaned in and their lips met.

_'Absolutely perfect.'_

**Yay! I love Ron so much ;) I have a poll up about what I should write next(after this story is done). Please R&R!**


	7. Preparation and Some Dread

Before they knew it, everyone was back at school and term resumed. The second task had snuck up on Ron. It was the next morning.

"You wanted to use gillyweed, right?" Hermione asked a nervous Ron.

Ron nodded slightly. Hermione gave him a hopeful smile, then got up. She made her way to Neville's dorm room. She knocked and Seamus answered.

"Hey is Neville here?" she asked.

"No, but he told you or Ron would come to get this." he said, handing her two strips of gillyweed.

"Thanks." she said gratefully, smiling at him.

She turned and walked back towards Ron.

"Here." she said, putting it in his hands.

He just stared down at it. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, you'll be fine. I promise."

With that, Hermione got up and walked to her dorm. He watched her go sadly.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

Ron sat on the couch, trying to focus on a Quidditch catalog, when he heard footsteps coming down from the girl's dormitory. Ron looked to see Hermione and McGonagall come down the steps, then over to the portrait hole. Hermione looked at him as she passed, but then she was gone.

He closed the magazine, deciding to go to bed. Ron got up and walked to his dorm. Once there, he set the gillyweed on his nightstand and threw on some pajamas. He climbed into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

**If that makes sense. Second task! Yeah! Oooo I can't WAIT til my people read that chapter! You know who you are!**


	8. Ron's Nightmares

_Ron was swimming through the lake. Hermione was chained to the ground, surrounded by mermaids. He had fought through them, then broke Hermione's chains. He grabbed her hand and brought her to the surface._

_He laid her down on the dock and stared down at her, smiling slightly. She stayed motionless, making his smile disappear. _

_He took her hand. It was as cold as ice. _

_He felt for a pulse. Nothing._

_He felt her chest to see if she was breathing. Not even a little._

"_Hermione." he said sadly, shaking her slightly._

_She didn't wake up. Ron started to give her CPR._

"_Come on Hermione. Wake up. You can't die. You just can't." he was in tears by now._

_He stopped and stared at her face again. Still nothing. _

"_Hermione."_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_He found the spot where the friend's were suppose to be chained, but all the chains were broken and no one was around. He swam to the surface to see everyone cheering._

_Once on the dock, he could see Malfoy and Hermione holding hands and smiling. Hermione looked at Malfoy lovingly, and he smirked at Ron. Draco pulled Hermione to him, then started kissing her furiously. She returned this, which broke Ron's heart. The only girl he had ever loved, snogging his worst enemy. He called her name, but she didn't listen to him._

_Harry walked over to them once they broke apart. Malfoy greeted him and Hermione smiled at him. She leaned and whispered something to the other two. They all looked at Ron and laughed viciously._

"_Hermione, do you really love him?" he asked._

"_Of course! He's the complete opposite of you!"_

_If Ron thought his heart was broken before, now he felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach._

**Alright, don't kill me. I think the next chapter will be up today, but I can't promise you anything. Please review!**


	9. The Second Task

Ron awoke in a cold sweat the next morning, the images of his dreams still fresh in his mind. Dreams? Dreams are nice, good, peaceful. These were nightmares. One of his worst fears. He had seen it in two different ways.

He pulled on a bathing suit underneath his clothing.

'_Come on Hermione. Wake up. You can't die. You just can't.' _rang through his head.

He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about it.

'_Of course I do. He's the complete opposite of you!'_

Ron tried even harder to keep that one out of his head, but the image of Malfoy and Hermione snogging kept coming back to him. He shoved the gillyweed into his pocket and left his dorm.

"Hey mate, you ready?" Harry said as he walked up to him.

Ron glared at him.

"Ron, what's wrong? You nervous?"

"Just leave me alone Harry." he said, pushing past him and out of the portrait hole.

He walked through the halls, people wishing him luck as he passed, but he ignored them. He was still haunted by his nightmares.

"Mr. Weasley, you're going to be late!" McGonagall yelled from across the hall.

Ron was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at her. He nodded, then ran out of the doors, heading to the lake. He took his place on the dock, next to Draco, and threw off his shirt and pants. He took the gillyweed out of his pocket and shoved it into his mouth.

"Get ready… Go!" Dumbledore yelled.

They all jumped into the water and took off.

Ron swam in a different direction than all the other champions. He searched through the long weeds for the longest time. He could've swore he saw things pass him in the weeds. He just passed it off as other champions and kept looking.

It had felt like forever since Ron had jumped in the lake. He was sure the hour was almost up. He caught a glimpse of two figures floating and went towards it.

Hermione and Crabbe were still chained to the bottom of the lake. As Ron moved closer, their eyes opened and they started to thrash around. They were losing air. Fast.

Ron kicked harder towards them. He stuck out his wand, but it slipped and fell to the bottom of the lake. He swam after it. Right when he grabbed it, there was a flash of light above his head. He went back up, but all three were gone.

He swam to the surface to see Malfoy helping Hermione onto the dock. Anger boiled up inside him. He quickly swam to the dock and pulled himself onto it, trying to catch his breath. Someone wrapped a towel around him. He looked up to see Hermione, clad in her sopping school uniform.

He took off the towel and gave it back.

"I don't want you to freeze." he said.

"I'll go get you a towel." she said, hurrying off.

She returned moments later and draped a towel over his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"I'd be more worried about you than me."

"The winner of this task, for saving two people, is Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore's voice yelled.

Cheers erupted around the lake. Draco smiled and waved from a few feet away.

"In second place is Viktor Krum!"

More cheering.

"In last, we have Ron Weasley."

There was dead silence around the lake. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and he gave her a half smile.

As they walked back up to the castle, Malfoy walked up to them.

"Hey Hermione, want to be with a real champion?" he asked coolly, glancing at Ron.

"I am with a real champion. He's going to win, not you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Malfoy grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the castle. Ron grabbed her other wrist.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy."

Malfoy jerked her forward and Ron's hand slipped. Malfoy quickly put his arm around Hermione's waist and proceeded to the castle. Ron ran after them, then Malfoy sent a curse at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Ron dodged it, but they had made it into the castle. He ran in to see a crowd of people huddled around. He made his way through to see…

"Hermione?"

She was holding Malfoy's hand. By choice.

"What?" she snapped.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him as though it was obvious. Malfoy turned to her and they gazed into each others eyes. Then he leaned in and snogged her…. She didn't stop him.

He felt like he was right back in one of his dreams. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"Now you've done it Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Ron ran forward and punched him right in the face. Malfoy fell to the ground whimpering. He fell to his knees and punched him harder. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

"Stop it! Stop hurting my Draco!"

Ron froze at her words. She pushed him off of Draco, then helped him up.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Hermione said to him sweetly.

Ron ran back to Gryffindor tower. When he entered the common room, he kicked a pillow that was lying on the floor.

He missed her already.

**Poor Ron :( I have the final results on the poll! The next story I'll be posting is… Hermione loses her memory! Thanks to all who voted!**

**Also, I'm sorry this is up so late. For some reason, it wouldn't let me log into fanfiction :/**

**On another note, I think a really good Romione song is Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift :)**


	10. Real Love, or Fake?

**Grrr I'm running out of ideas for this story! Please, if you have any ideas, put them in your review!**

It had been a week since the second task. Hermione was still with Draco. Ron had seen them snogging in the corridors too many times to count. Too much, he thought.

He was walking to potions when he saw them at it again.

'_This must be what Hermione felt when I was snogging Lavender all the time.' _he thought.

She was wearing a pair of Draco's Slytherin robes. She wasn't wearing a single Gryffindor color. Just Slytherin. Ron remembered a few nights ago in the common room.

_Flashback_

_The portrait hole swung open. Hermione walked through it and into the common room, wearing Slytherin clothes._

"_Miss Granger, may I ask you why you are wearing a different house's colors?" McGonagall said, looking her up and down._

"_That's what I came to talk to you about. Can I be in Slytherin?"_

_There were many gasps around the room. Ron and Harry, who had been working on homework, looked at each other._

"_Why?" McGonagall asked._

"_Because I belong in Slytherin. Not with these…" she looked around. "Gryffindors."_

_She sounded somewhat disgusted. McGonagall stared at her._

"_No, Miss Granger. All decisions made by the sorting hat are final."_

_She walked past Hermione, who looked outraged, and out of the portrait hole. Hermione stared at her loathingly as she left. She then walked over to where Harry and Ron were._

"_Hermione, you don't want to be a Slytherin." Ron said reassuringly._

_She glared at him._

"_You don't know me Weasley. We're not friends."_

"_Hermione, we know you better than anyone." Harry spoke this time._

"_Shut up Potter. Draco and I have had it with you. You and all your pathetic friends."_

"_Hermione…"_

_Ron stood up, grabbed her hand and smiled at her. He leaned in, but Hermione backed away from him._

"_Stop it you little weasel! I don't know where you got this ridiculous idea, but I don't love you! I hate you!"_

_She stormed from the room, robes billowing behind her. Ron watched her go sadly. Harry stood too and patted Ron's back._

"_She doesn't mean it. She'll be back to normal soon."_

_Ron knew this, but he had a feeling that what she said was true. That she didn't love him. That she just couldn't stand him._

"_I know. But not soon enough."_

**Not my best chapter. Please, I need ideas! Please, please, please review!**


	11. Potions Class

Ron entered the potions class room and looked around. Harry was sitting at a table alone, motioning him over. He took the seat next to him, as Draco and Hermione walked into the room.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Harry said, watching them pass and sit on the other side of the room.

"Not very good." Ron said, watching them.

Snape walked in and everyone sat down.

"Today we shall be working on Veritaserum. Find a partner and get to work." he said.

Hermione got up and walked over to the supply cupboard, and so did Ron. He walked up next to her and moved some ingredients around.

"Hey 'Mione."

She kept gathering ingredients, ignoring him.

"Hermione, please look at me."

She whipped her head towards him and stared him straight in the eye. As they kept staring at one another, her expression softened. Her eyes said _'Help me.'_

'_She's in there. I know she is. The potion must be wearing off, because she wouldn't look at me like this otherwise.'_ he thought.

"Hermione, here's some water." Malfoy said, handing her a glass of water.

She drank it, then looked at Ron. Her expression was cold as ice.

"Let's get to work Draco." she said, taking her ingredients, then walked away with Draco.

Ron sighed and looked for more ingredients. He picked up a bottle and read the label.

_Love potion antidote_

Ron stared at it for a moment. He then looked around, and stowed it in his pocket. He gathered some ingredients and walked back to his table.

"Look what I found." he said to Harry, pulling out the antidote.

Harry took it from him and read the label.

"This is perfect!… '_Works with either contact with skin or ingestion'._ So when do you plan to use it?" Harry asked him.

"As soon as bloody possible, that's for sure."

"Hey, did you hear about the party in the common room tonight?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well maybe she'll be there."

Ron looked over at her and Malfoy.

"Maybe."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room after dinner that night. It was already packed and loud. He walked around and looked for Hermione. After a half an hour, he walked up to Seamus.

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked him.

"She said she'd be in the hall with _him_." Seamus said, a disgusted tone in his voice.

Ron's face burned red with anger. He stormed out of the common room and out the portrait hole to find Malfoy and Hermione intertwined on a bench, snogging intensely.

"Get off her!" Ron bellowed at Malfoy.

They broke apart and Ron threw the potion on Hermione. She screamed, but the potion dried immediately. She looked disoriented for a moment, looking around with a blank expression. Her eyes lingered to Malfoy, and she jumped off of his lap. Now her eyes were back to normal, but somewhat scared.

Malfoy stood up, and gave her a warm smile. She didn't return it. Hermione slapped him hard across the face, and he fell on the floor. She stomped on him as she hurried back to the common room, throwing off the Slytherin clothes as she went. Ron ran after her, leaving Malfoy alone, whimpering.

Hermione ran into her dorm, slammed the door, and locked it. Ron knocked softly. No answer.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

There was a click and the door swung open. Hermione threw herself into Ron's arms, sobbing. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"I'm s-so sorry R-Ron. I d-didn't m-mean it. Any of it." she said, crying harder than Ron had ever heard her cry before.

"It's okay."

"How c-could I be s-so st-stupid?"

"What happened?"

"He of-fered me some… I don't even know what it was, and I took it."

"It's okay now. We're all okay."

There was a silence, where the only noise was Hermione's sobs.

"Come on, let's get you to bed love." he said, and guided Hermione into her room.

**Please review! The button's right there! Just click it!**


	12. No Matter What Happens, I Love You

After another week, everything went back to normal… mostly. Hermione kept apologizing occasionally about what she had done and said.

"Ron I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." he said, waving his hand, as if waving the words away.

"But I feel so bad."

"Hermione, it's not your fault. It's Malfoy's."

The third task was approaching, and Ron was getting more and more nervous everyday.

"Ron, it'll be okay, just like the other two were." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Those didn't go well at all! You fainted after the first one and almost bloody drowned in the second one!" he yelled at her.

She didn't say anything, so he looked at her. She was staring at the floor, and he realized he had yelled.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him quickly, giving him a half smile, but looked away again.

"I didn't fancy that either," she said in a small voice. "but it all went well in the end. And I didn't faint. I passed out from exhaustion."

There was a silence, then Hermione spoke again.

"Ron, no matter what happens, I love you."

**Third task next! Please check out the poll on my profile page and review!**


	13. The Third Task

**Thanks so much to my friend Rebecca! Without her help, this story would've never been finished.**

The third task was upon the castle and Hermione, Pansy, and Lavender were nowhere to be found. Harry and Ron were talking near the entrance of the maze before the task started.

"Ron, you know what to do." Harry said.

"Save Hermione and get out."

"Exactly. Time to go. Good luck!"

Ron walked over to the opening of the maze, along with the other champions.

"You may begin!" Dumbledore shouted.

The three entered the maze, and the wall closed behind them. Viktor took off, but Ron and Draco stayed, turning to face each other.

"Who're you going for Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

" 'Mione of course." Malfoy said smoothly.

"Hey, only I get to call her 'Mione!"

"Not anymore Weasley. By the end of the night, Hermione shall be mine!" Malfoy said, then ran off.

Ron quickly followed him.

"Just wait 'til I save her. I should ask her to marry me." Malfoy said, slightly out of breath.

"She'll never marry a git like you!" Ron yelled back.

"I'd rather be a git than you! Even Lavender's too good for you! Which means Hermione's way out of your league!"

Ron didn't say anything and stopped, listening. Malfoy kept running, turned the corner, and was out of sight. There was a long silence as Ron stood there.

"Ron?" a voice called.

"Hermione where are you?" he said, recognizing the voice.

"Over here." she said.

Ron took a right, then another right, to find himself at a dead end. Hermione stood there, the Triwizard trophy next to her on a podium. They smiled at each other, and Ron walked up to hug her. He hugged her tightly, but suddenly, the trophy was knocked to the ground. Ron turned to see a huge spider standing there.

He fell backwards on the ground, pushing himself away from the spider. Hermione stayed where she was, facing the spider.

"Hermione, come here!" he shouted.

"I can't! I haven't been saved yet!" she yelled, turning her head to look at him.

Ron looked from Hermione to the spider, which was coming closer. Just then, a dementor glided in and looked around. It saw Hermione for a moment, then swooped down on her. All she could do was stand there, letting it take her energy.

Ron started to get up, but the spider came closer, making him fall backwards again, and blocked him. He started to push himself away again, then hit the wall. He looked past the spider to see Hermione fall to the ground. The dementor slowly lowered its hood, coming closer to Hermione.

"NO!" Ron bellowed, as Hermione's soul rose out of her mouth, her body lying motionless.


	14. The Winner Is

Ron, shaking with nerves, pulled out his wand quickly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the spider.

The spider flew backwards, and he pointed his wand directly at the dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The dementor flew away, and Ron immediately ran to Hermione and knelt at her side.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

She didn't respond or move. He felt for a pulse and sighed loudly in relief. He could feel the normal, steady beat of a heart. He picked Hermione up in his arms, and balanced his wand in one of his hands.

"Accio trophy!"

Ron grabbed the cup out of the air, and they were instantly transported back to the starting point. Everyone cheered when Ron appeared. He pulled Hermione closer and sighed in relief.

'_It's finally over.'_

Hermione started to awake in his arms. When she opened her eyes, Ron was the first thing she saw. They both got her feet, and she looked at him again.

"You won." she said, smiling.

"No, we won." he said, bringing her in for a victory kiss.


End file.
